Decision feedback equalization (“DFE”) may generally be used for reducing postcursor inter-symbol interference (“ISI”). Along those lines, a decision is made, such as by a slicer, and this decision is used in DFE to remove effect of such decision on a subsequent or “future” bit.
In contrast, feed-forward equalization (“FFE”) may generally be used for reducing precursor ISI. Precursor ISI is a future bit having an ISI effect on a current bit. Along those lines, FFE may be used prior to making a decision, such as by a slicer. However, absence of advanced knowledge of what a future bit is, other than such a bit is going to be either a logic one or logic zero, makes it difficult to cancel ISI using FFE.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide better cancellation of precursor ISI prior to having made a decision.